Showered With Ribboned Gifts
by ZRSFizzyBongs
Summary: Hermione believes in second chances, and right now, she's giving Draco his. What will happen when George kisses and tells Hermione about Draco's dreams, and she decides that making the shower rod incident come true? Enjoy! Please read the A/N's.


**Disclaimer: I do not own an of JK's work but would love to meet her someday.**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Showered With Ribboned Gifts – Chapter One**

**By ZRS**

I have come to an epiphany.

I love Draco.

Don't roll your eyes at me!

After the final break up with Ron (thankfully on good terms), I took a little vacation to New York for shopping and pampering (since I had some money to do it). The entire time I thought of nothing but Draco. Thank god the room had a witch weekly magazine or I would have died without a certain set of spells.

Upon my return, Draco had gone into the wind, basically off to another country for an auror job.

Great. Who can I tell my epiphany to?

Apparently George.

Let me explain before you go nuts.

I was walking into the auror office, wearing a distraction outfit (one I would normally use to lure dangerous wizards out of public places without disturbing the rest of the people assembled there), looking for Draco when I encountered Lester.

"Hey beautiful. Looking for me?"

"No, Georgie, I'm actually here to see Draco."

He looked a little shocked then embarrassed. "He's gone, KIA. Auror call."

**Author's Note: I owe KIA which stands for Know-It-All, to another fiction. Would appreciate any credits.**

"Oh," I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

He quickly changed the subject. "How was your trip?"

"Great," I said. _When I wasn't thinking about how much I loved Draco._

George's face got red in several areas, mostly his cheeks and ears. Well, as much as a Weasley _can_ go red.

"Beautiful?"

"Yes…?"

"Is that true? You love the Draco?"

I sighed. "You can't tell anyone."

He saluted me. "I promise." Then he smirked at me. "It explains a hell of a load of dreams we keep walking in on."

"What! I mean … you think he feels the same way … ?"

"Oh everyone can tell that he feels the same way about you, but his dreams are quite vivid. You want a good plan on how to tell the bossman?"

**Author's Note: I imagine Harry and Draco being join bosses of the auror office in this fic.**

I smiled a little. "Sure, thanks. And you really think so." After a few seconds I added, "What sort of vivid dreams!?"

"Remind me and I'll tell you later. But this brings me to the point, he had this dream with a shower rod incident … " He went into the details of what he heard rather than saw, and that night, when he witnessed a set of genuine smiles which he hadn't seen from his once rivalled comrade, was when he knew that he love me.

It's been three months since then and Draco was due back from an off site job any minute. And I had a call to make.

"Yo." He said.

"Yo yourself."

"'Mione?" Shock was in his voice. Probably because I haven't called since I left for New York.

"Yeah, ummm, I need your help Draco."

I heard the engine rev. "Where are you?"

"Um, seven?"

He paused. "You're having problems?" He asked. I noticed his voice got husky.

Jeez. "Just get here." And I hung up. Before he could call back I turned off the phone.

Wondering where I am? Currently, I'm hanging one handed from a newly installed shower rod. Handcuffed.

Oh yeah, and I'm naked.

I shivered. Damn, why does Narcissa keep this place so cold?

Exactly five minutes later, the front door opened.

"'Mione?"

"In here." I called.

When he reached the door, he stopped.

"I believe in second chances, Draco, and right now, I'm giving you yours. No more friends with benefits relationship! I love you, I'm in love with you. I don't want another man between my legs but you."

He looked speechless.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"'Mione… You don't know how long I've waited for you to tell me that. How long I've waited to hear my name on your lips. I love you, I'm in love with you and I don't want any other man between your legs but me or to be between anyone else's." He then walked towards me and kissed me long and hard on the mouth until we were both breathless. "I've wanted to do that since I first started dreaming about you."

I smiled widely at him. "Yeah, George told me about that."

He smiled and the the "What?" came.

I just replied that I would tell him later, and proceeded to kiss him.

"I wanted you to do that since the first time I dreamt of you."

Draco growled and unlocked the handcuffs. He stopped.

"What?" I asked, curious and a little scared.

"Well…" he said, licking his lips. "I want to ruin the bed, but the shower is right here…" His eyes darkened.

I thought about it. "That is a dilemma."

He looked between the two rooms. "Bed, we can always shower later." He hoisted me over his shoulder and I squealed as he carried me to the bed. We fell on to it laughing and kissing every inch of skin.

I woke up the next morning still tangled in Draco I sighed and shifted closer to the human heater.

The next time I woke up, Draco was kissing my shoulders and neck.

"Mm, Draco, that feels good." I moaned.

"'Mione." He said. Then he stopped. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him.

"What's the matter?"

"Why did you come here last night?"

"Because I love you and want to be with you."

"There's no going back." He said sternly. "You understand that, right?"

"Good, because there is no way to get rid of me. Face it, you're stuck."

He kissed me. "Glad to hear it." He started down my neck. "Now, where were we…"

***ZRS***

**Author's Note: I know it turned out to be kinda cheesy but it was kinda a little bit of fun, I may write a bit more to this story in the same layout, but as I said before, that is a task for later.**


End file.
